


It's Raining and John's Not Home

by saapphic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Not Sadstuck, Post-Game(s), Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saapphic/pseuds/saapphic
Summary: In which John is out, and Jade is confused.





	It's Raining and John's Not Home

It's raining and John's not home.

It shouldn't be a big deal to you, you don't think. It's rain! Hell, you know how rain works, you are an _expert_ on how rain works. Precipitation and all that junk, you know it all! And yet, when the first boom of light dances off of the windows, you find yourself huddled further beneath blankets, panting like a dog.

You're not so sure when you had hurried to your room, in second thought, _John's_ room. It's not like you rely on him too much, it's just.. The rain makes your dumb ears twitch, which makes your stupid dog-fused body stiffen, and makes you panic more than anything. You think you remember Bec doing this same thing. Running to your bedroom, playing it off as if he wasn't a radioactive dog-god running from the first sign of a thunderstorm, and begging for your comfort. Not that you were begging for your brother's comfort, it would really be nice if he were here, though. 

Suddenly, you were angry. Where _was_ he, that was so important! You debate trying to call him, ask him what he was doing, or anything to distract yourself. And before you know it, your shaky fingers are moving over a phone. Your ears fly up whenever another crack of thunder roars over the New Earth, and you're visually shaking in John's room, clutching his blankets to your chest for dear life. Admittedly, you drop the phone a few times whenever the room lit up in white, and your cheeks burn with embarrassment. Once you regain some control, the phone is ringing, and you try to even out your breathing because you _know_ you'll sound terrified. 

"Hello?"

That wasn't John. It wasn't John and you are definitely flipping every possible shit you could hoard because something _must have_ happened to him. The hoarse, familiar voice sounded again, but you were way too panicked to register it. You know you're hyperventilating, you know you're freaking out and you know, for a fact, that your brother must be dea-

"Jade, you good? You sound like you're either seriously upset or you butt-dialed me during some Jade-on-Jade time." Dave's chuckle was a lot more worried than usual, but the warm, safe laughter definitely consoled you. You found your breathing even out, not completely, but enough for you to speak. 

"Is John okay?" You feel stupid for asking, you think you sound like a whiny lost puppy and really hope Dave doesn't tease you about it. 

"I mean yeah, we were just talking, he's out doing some dumb shit with Vriska. And I mean literally, quote unquote", cue high over-exaggerated Egbert-y voice, "'Gotta go, Dave! Vriska and I are going to do some dumb shit.'" 

This brought a laugh out of you, a breathy one, one that left you stifling a whine as another crack of thunder sounded. You glanced at the screen, bright in the dimly lit bedroom, and it looks like you're distressed fingers must've hit his contact instead of John's. You debate on apologizing, hanging up, and calling your brother instead. But, when he mentions Vriska, you find yourself a lot less tempted to call. You figure she'd have his phone, for whatever reason, and she'd be more than happy to laugh in your face over your petty dog-problems. Besides, you're doing just fine talking to Dave, even if your whimpers are coming out a lot more regular than before. 

You must've gone silent for quite some time, because you're broken out of your trance by Dave again. "What's going on over there, Harles? Bad dream?" You shake your head, even if he of course couldn't have seen it, and let out a heavy sigh. 

"It's raining." You pause, expecting some sort of answer or acknowledgement from his end, and without it you continue. "I think I'm afraid of the storm."

Once again, you find yourself expecting laughter or him brushing you off as crazy, or immature. Though he doesn't, just a hum and a softer, more concerned response. "And John is usually there to help you?"

"Ugh, God, no! I'm usually perfectly fine in these situations. I just.. I mean, he's not here, and it worries me. He could've gotten himself hurt! Especially with Vriska, of all people." Your words are becoming less hurried, taking deeper breaths. 

"..Give me a minute, Harles, I'll be back." When the line clicks, you let out an audible gasp and quickly sat up. Time has passed, and you're certain it's been a lot longer than a minute. Your eyes are squeezed shut, a weak attempt to block out every roar of thunder and streak of lightning illuminating the room. That is, until one lasts longer than the rest. In fact, it wasn't going away.

Your green eyes shoot open, widening as the storm almost immediately cleared, and you felt your heart sink in relief. Then, your phone chimes, and you glance down at the mattress.

You have one message from a certain Rose Lalonde, sounding smug even in a few simple words. 

"You could've just asked, you know."


End file.
